


everything will be alright

by pumpkinisland



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinisland/pseuds/pumpkinisland
Summary: an AU where Gordon writes Falsettos and casts his friends as the characters





	everything will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Music's name is Danny bc Danny Gerard played Jason during the Off Broadway run. 
> 
> also Gordon's a weeb, thanks for coming to my TED talk!

Making this show physically and emotionally exhausted Gordon, even on his best days he left the rehearsal studio drained and starving. But he was determined to see this through and make it the best debut in Broadway history!

Well, _Off Broadway_ , but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone would offer him a real Broadway spot.

It was pitch black outside, Gordon was the last to leave the studio because he had been tweaking the script and considering the suggestions everyone had been giving him. Even Mr. Bungee, who was only there for a few minutes while picking up his kid, had time to heavily scrutinize Gordon's work. But he didn't let his former boss get to him, he was only bitter because of Gordon's very sudden resignation.

Yes, after years of working on Mr. Bungee's horrible excuse of a show he quit, Gordon had stormed out and used that adrenaline to write a _very_ rough draft of the very musical he was trying so hard to bring to life. He called it _Falsettos_ , and it was about the lead character, Marvin, leaving his wife and child for his lover and the events that followed. He thought it was brilliant, even if it needed a bit of tweaking here and there.

And he absolutely _adored_ his cast, well most of his cast, he's still not quite sure exactly how Mr. Bungee was able to get him to agree to let his demon spawn play Jason. But he was able to convince his best friend Rhoda to play Trina, and she was able to convince her _surprisingly_ talented girlfriends, Nancy and Lisa, to play the lesbians from next door. He was grateful for Rhoda’s help with the music and script, and it wasn't a stretch to say she brought in almost the entire cast. The only character he really had to hold auditions for was Whizzer, the lover, because Nancy was able to bring on two of her co-workers. Richard was perfect for Marvin, and despite being the sweetest man he knew, could act just as cynical and needy as Gordon requested. And Dr. Berensteiner was an amazing Mendel, Gordon could not have found a better person to play the psychiatrist.

However, casting Whizzer was _difficult_.

Gordon had auditioned about a dozen men, and none of them seemed to fit the idea of Whizzer that he had in his head. Which meant Gordon had to stand in as him during their rehearsals, which he didn't mind, but it was very clear that he wasn't an actor. Fortunately, he had scheduled another round of auditions tomorrow and he was optimistic.

With a click the door to his apartment opened and he was relieved he was finally going to get to sleep. He shut the door behind him, dropped everything he was carrying, and fast walked to his bed, not even bothering with food of any kind. He walked until he hit the bed frame and threw himself onto his cold inviting bed. After a few moments of trying to find the right position, he passed out, drooling all over the pillow underneath his face.

~*~

“ _Whizzer’s supposed to make the dinner,_ ” Gordon sang angrily, looking at Richard who was standing across from him, “ _Be a patsy, lose at chess_ -” He was cut off by the door behind him opening and slamming shut. He turned around to see who is was and sighed when he saw the woman walking towards him.

“Mother, please don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to take a part in my son's life,” she said dramatically, continuing only when Gordon raised an eyebrow instead of answering her. “Rhoda told me you were holding auditions today and I wanted to help!”

“Rhoda!” Gordon exclaimed, turning to look at the woman in question.

“I'm sorry! She asked what we were doing today! What was I supposed to do? Lie?”

“Yes,” Gordon sighed and looked at his mother again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “ Ok, you can help but only if you promise not to go overboard like you did last time.”

“I promise.”

~*~

“Mother please don't tell them to their face that they're pitchy,” Gordon begged after the fifth man stormed out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He did have to admit that she was right, he was pitchy and not at all a right fit for the character. None of these men were, and Gordon was worried he would have to settle for someone just to ensure the future of the show.

“I’m sorry but did you really want to continue listening to him butcher _somewhere over the rainbow?_ Who even picks that as an audition song anymore!”

“Excuse me?”

Gordon could only stare as the handsomest man he had ever seen walked into the room.

“I’m here to audition? Sorry, I assumed the last guy was done since he kinda just, walked out the building.” He was nervous, that much was obvious with the way he kept glancing towards the door and not maintaining eye contact with any of them.

“Do you have a resume,” Gordon asked, glancing down at the sheet of paper the man was holding in his hand. He looked down, almost surprised that Gordon noticed, and quickly walked to the table. The man handed him his resume with a dazzling smile that almost made Gordon blush.

Gordon scanned the piece of paper and noticed that the man, Roger, had a lot of college theater experience. “Ok Mr. Delli-Bovi,” Gordon's tone was really soft, which surprised everyone and made his mother look at him with a raised eyebrow, “whenever you're ready.”

Then, then, Roger proceeded to sing the most beautiful version of _C’est Moi_ that Gordon ever heard. Roger had to be Whizzer, and not just because Gordon was won over by his good looks. But because he was exactly how he pictured Whizzer, and maybe a little bit of it was his school girl crush.

After he finished singing, Gordon was prepared to tell him he got the part but his mother spoke first.

“Thank you Roger! That was lovely, we'll be in touch,” she stood up, and gently pushed him towards the door.

“Oh. Ok. Thank you for the opportunity,” he said, but anyone could tell he was disappointed. He locked eyes with Gordon and smiled, before leaving the room. Mimi watched as he left the building and closed the door.

“Mother! Why would you kick him out like that, he's perfect,” Gordon said, a little angry that she was taking over his production.

“Of course he is,” she said, making Gordon more curious, “the trick is playing hard-to-get sweetie, we'll call him back and tell him that after reviewing numerous auditions, we're going to go with him.”

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

“Trust me, it'll work.”

~*~

It worked.

Roger was very obviously excited, even as he tried to sound calm and collected, he thanked Gordon so much he felt bad.

He even showed up early for his first rehearsal, and sat down next to Gordon on the piano bench as he quickly skimmed the script. It was just them two for at least an hour, Roger reading his script and Gordon playing the songs he was still working on. It was nice, Gordon would sneak glances at the other man every now and then, and watch as he would mouth the words silently or grin at a funny line. It was a good moment, the silence was nice and their shoulders would brush up against each others every so often.

It was ruined by everyone finally showing up, as soon as they walked through the door Roger stood up, breaking their calm bubble, and went to go greet them. Not surprisingly, they all got along swimmingly, and also not surprisingly, Roger was fantastic at playing his part. Of course he had a few slip ups, he had only read the script for an hour, but overall he had started out amazingly.

Gordon couldn't understand how this man was so _wonderful_ , he was sweet and kind and the way he crouched down to talk to Danny at his eye level made Gordon fall even more in love.

And, as if Roger couldn't get even more amazing, he offers to buy everyone lunch at the Chinese place down the street.

“Roger, that's way too generous,” Gordon protested, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone else.

“Nonsense,” he said and flashed that million dollar smile that made Gordon's knees go weak, “besides, there are ways you could pay me back.”

“How?”

_Please say my body please say my body please say my body_

“You could help me go over the script after rehearsals, I still have a lot of catching up to do.”

_Damn_.

Gordon almost blushed at his stupid thought process, this wasn't like manga he would read at the bookstore across town. Not that he went to specifically read manga, it just happened to catch his eye.

Every time he went.

Whatever, his secret manga reading wasn't the point, the point was that there was a stupidly handsome man asking him to spend time together, alone, going over the very very gay lines that he wrote.

“So, what do you say,” and there was the slightly nervous look that Gordon loved. Roger offered one of his hands and Gordon couldn't help but smile as he took it.

“Deal,” he said with a firm handshake.

Everyone cheered and pushed Gordon out the door first so he couldn't change his mind.

At the restaurant they sat at a long table, huddled together probably a little closer than necessary but it meant that Roger's arm would brush against his while talking so Gordon didn't mind being slightly squished.

Lunch was filled with conversation and laughing and stealing food from others plates and teaching Danny how to use chopsticks. Gordon teased him about not knowing and Danny opened his mouth to show off his half chewed food, which made Gordon recoil in disgust and bump into Roger's shoulder.

They share a look that has them both blushing and look down at the food in front of them. And everyone else smirks about how gay these two are for each other and Nancy whispers to Lisa that they should start a betting pool.

~*~

Through their “sessions”, as Gordon liked to call them to stop himself from calling them dates, Roger found out that they only lived a few blocks away from each other, so walking home together became a daily occurrence. Roger would drop him off at the front door of his apartment complex and linger until Gordon would invite him up. Spending time with him was the most fun Gordon had had in years, they would eat takeout, and read the script in funny voices while sitting way too close together.

They also talked, and told each other about themselves. Roger was an art teacher at a nearby high school, but he had missed acting. He confessed, with rose colored cheeks, that he had stood outside the first few audition days trying to force himself to go in.

“Well,” Gordon said, leaning a little bit closer, “I'm glad you did.”

Roger took the hint, leaning in to kiss him. One kiss turned into two, then three, then four, and then it turned into Roger staying over that night. And if Gordon went to work with a hickey on the back of his neck, well,

only Nancy noticed. (And reluctantly informed Richard that he won the betting pool.)

~*~

Things went smoothly after that, they started rehearsing on the actual stage, and seeing the rows and rows of seats made Gordon understand how real this was becoming. Everyone had been doing their part and the show was looking better and better every day, even Danny had started having fun and doing the best he could with his role.

Gordon and Roger had been doing their best too, and they spent many many days off together. Roger had even taken him sailing once, and while Gordon loved seeing Roger in his sailor getup, he thought the whole thing was not as fun as he was promised.

Gordon really really liked Roger, he put up with his insecurities and was stupidly good at being comforting. Even when Gordon was snarky, which was always, Roger was prepared with a comeback or an even snarkier comment. He truly was a perfect man, and Gordon couldn't be happier.

~*~

Everyone was long gone by now, and Gordon was in the studio by himself looking over the script again to see if there were any last minute changes he needed to make. He didn't hear the door open and didn't even know there was another person in the room until he felt a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

“Hey,” Gordon said, turning around to face Roger, “I thought you went home already? You said you had something important to do.”

“I do, but I think I left something on the stage. Can you come with me to go find it please?”

“I guesssss,” he joked, already standing up, fully prepared to follow him to the stage. Roger smiled and took Gordon's hand, leading the way with a nervous energy that he hasn't had since his audition.

They walked down the stairs, and when Gordon asked if they should split up, Roger refused and told him that he was completely positive that he had left it in the middle of the stage.

“That's a really odd place to leave something,” Gordon pointed out but still he let Roger lead him to the still lit stage, which was odd considering Gordon remembered turning off all the lights earlier. Once they reached the middle, Roger suddenly turned around so they were face to face and grabbed his other hand.

“You didn't leave anything here, did you?”

“I'm in love with you,” Roger said quickly, a dark red blush spread across his face and Gordon stopped to admire how lovely that looked on him.

“That's a terrible idea.”

“Yeah,” he smiled “I seem to have a lot of those.”

Gordon couldn't help but take this chance, “You're telling me! What was that suggestion you told me?” He pushed him slightly and put on his best Roger voice _“Gordon you should add a song completely in falsetto”_

Roger's blush worsened as he separated himself from Gordon “Shut up! It's in the name!” He huffed and turned to leave and Gordon revelled in being the only one to be able to break his calm demeanor.

He put his arms around the other man's waist before he could storm off completely and rested his chin on Roger's shoulder, “For the record, I'm in love with you too.” He kissed the side of Roger's face and they stood like that for a minute, matching stupid grins on their faces.

“And I guess I can think about the song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading and again, I'm sorry it's all over the place. Here's the character list in case it was confusing
> 
> Richard- Marvin  
> Roger- Whizzer  
> Nancy Dee- Trina  
> Rhoda- Cordelia  
> Lisa- Charlotte  
> Dr. Berensteiner- Mendel  
> Mr. music (Danny)- Jason


End file.
